The Story of Sawyer Bandicoot
by xXAnimaniacsPrincess07Xx
Summary: Hello everyone! This story is about my OC Sawyer Bandicoot and how he became part of the Bandicoot family. Sawyer will be narrating so please no flaming! (This may be a couple of chapters) WARNING! RATED T FOR MILD LANGUAGE AND SOME BLOOD!.


xXWolfPrincess07Xx: Hello everyone! This story is about my OC Sawyer Bandicoot and how he became part of the Bandicoot family. Sawyer will be narrating so please no flaming! (This may be a couple of chapters)

WARNING! RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND SOME BLOOD!.

In the year 1235, I was born into a royal family known as th Brandon's. My parents were the King and Queen of N. Sanity Island. The Brandon's have ruled N. Sanity Island for many generations and was planning to rule for many more. On my 3rd birthday, my parents crowned me the Prince of N. Sanity Island. Of course, I was only 3 and didn't know what they were doing at the time. When I was at least 12 years old, my father would always go to war against other kingdoms for more power and to expand our little kingdom. My mother and I would always stay behind and protect the kingdom while he was away at war. I remember the one thing my father always said to me ever since I was a baby.

" Don't let your fear guide you down the wrong path, let the light shine it's way though and guide you to a better path in life."

When the war was over, my father came home and we were a family again until that one night, I'll never forget.

It was the year 1253 and my 18th birthday. My parents had thrown my the biggest party in the world and invited everyone in the kingdom. They even invited our rivals the Darkblood's. The Darkblood's daughter Vanessa was supposed to be my betrothed. Once, we were married it would bring peace between our kingdom and their's but Vanessa started to date a different prince of a different kindom so the peace treaty was broken. Anyway, back to my story. Later on, the party was in full swing when all of a sudden, the Darkblood's son Jackson started to kill a bunch of guests. (As you probiliy guessed, they are vampires). So, everyone started to run and scream. But by the end of the party almost everyone was killed and dead. I was hiding in my room when I heard the screaming and cries from the floor below. I could tell that something was wrong. So I went downstaire and found every one of my friends and the townspeople lying all over the floor and the walls DEAD. I was deeply upset and asked the Darkblood king to stop killing inesent people and children. But the King just told me to F**k off and to go die in a corner somewhere. That's when I relized that I needed to kill this son of a bitch and his F**king family for doing this to MY kingdom. So, I grabbed a sword and started to hack down every one of the Darkblood's until i reached the king. But, they were gone and that's when I heard screaming coming from my parents room. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and burst into my parent's room only to find them dead and their body parts spraling all over the floor and the walls. I just fell to my knees and cried. Then, the Darkblood King saw what I did to his family and came for me. So I ran into the wood near our castle and hid in a bush. He found me and took me to his kingdom to give me my punishment for killing his children and his wife. When I saw the Darkblood Kingdom it looked like Hell had risen. It was not a pretty sight. So he took me to his throne room and told every one of his minions that I was responsible for the murder of his family. I was hissed, beaten, bashed. Then, the Darkblood King took a weird looking sword and sliced my head clean off my body. I just lied there bleeding and headless.

I woke up in a well lit room. I relizsed that my head was back on but how? Then a girl about my age came and asked me how I was feeling. I told her that my neck hurt and that I was very thirsty. So she hands me a cup of red liquid. I ask her what it is and she says it was blood. So, I drank the blood. It tasted so good and so satisfying. I asked the girl if she had more but she said no. She also said that her name was Serena and that she was a vampire. Serena told me that I was a vampire as well. I could not believe what she told me. I asked her if she ws joking and she said that she was serious. So, I layed there and thought about what Serena had told me.

End of Chapter 1 of 2

((xXWolfPrincess07Xx)): Please tell me what you think!


End file.
